1. Field of the lnvention
The present invention generally relates to means for raising and lowering masts on sailboats and, more particularly, is concerned with the raising and lowering of the mast on sailboats with an outboard rudder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The raising and lowering of the mast on a sailboat can be a difficult job, especially when only a limited number of hands are available. The weight and length of the mast, and the lack of available control, especially when the mast is near the horizontal and extending well beyond the dimensions of the sailboat, make the raising and lowering operation difficult and even perilous. The problem are especially evident on smaller sailboats of 20 feet to 25 feet in length where the crew may consist of as few as two (2) sailors. Many of these sailboats are also characterized by the use of a removable outboard rudder.
There is a definite need for a device which will make it easier and safer to raise and lower the mast on a sailboat.